A visible light communication system transmitting data using a white light emitted from a white light emitting diode (LED) as a transmission medium is known. For example, Japanese Patent No. 3465017 (Patent Document 1) discloses a visible light communication system performing a data transmission operation by enabling a white LED to emit a white light in response to a driving signal modulated based on transmission data, receiving the white light emitted from the white LED through a receiver, and converting a light signal embedded in the received white light into an electrical signal using a photoelectric converter such as a photodiode (PD).
An LED (hereinafter referred to as “blue light-excited white LED”) in which an yttrium aluminum garnet (YAG)-based fluorescent material is disposed around a blue LED is known as a white LED that may be used as a generic light source. In the blue light-excited white LED, the fluorescent material disposed around the blue LED is excited by blue light emitted from the blue LED, and yellow light outputted from the fluorescent material is mixed with blue light emitted from the blue LED so that pseudo-white light can be obtained.
A data transmission operation using an output light from the blue light-excited white LED as a transmission medium provides a relatively low transmission speed of about several Mbps (refer to Non-patent Document below). This is because the transmission speed of the entire system is restricted by a low response speed of the fluorescent material. Thus, various methods of improving the transmission speed have been proposed. For example, Patent Document 1 proposes a method of realizing a transmission speed of about tens of Mbps by providing a color filter configured to transmit only blue light at a receiver side and removing a yellow light component emitted from the fluorescent material of the white light emitted from a blue light-excited white LED using the color filter. Furthermore, Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2007-43592 (Patent Document 2) proposes a method of improving a transmission speed by adjusting a driving waveform using a peaking circuit based on a result obtained by monitoring a light signal component generated by a blue LED.